In statistical computing and data science, large data sets characterized by high cardinality are increasingly being analyzed. There are a wide variety of metrics, statistics, and summaries that are frequently used to analyze and study various phenomena represented by large sets of data. Additionally operations such as sorting, clustering, record-matching, filtering and merging are increasingly being performed with regards to large data sets. Both standalone computing devices and parallel computing systems have and will continue to be used to process the data in large data sets.